Love at First Sight
by th1ag02
Summary: É aniversário da cidade de Petalburg e o Líder do Ginásio Norman vai dar uma festa. Infelizmente May, a filha do líder, não está tão entusiasmada com isso. Será que um jovem de Pallet poderá por um pouco de ânimo na garota? AshxMay Advanceshipping AAMayL


Capítulo 1 Love at First Sight

É aniversário da cidade de Petalburg e o Ginásio do Líder Norman vai dar uma festa. Infelizmente May, a filha do líder, não está tão entusiasmada com isso. Será que um jovem de Pallet poderá por um pouco o ânimo da garota? AshxMay / Advanceshipping / AAMayL

**Nenhum personagem de pokémon me pertence!**

--

Cidade de Petalburg, uma das cidades mais famosas do mundo. Por que? Simplesmente porque abriga um dos ginásios mais poderosos de todas as regiões. Liderado por Norman, ele afugenta o perigo da cidade com seus poderosos pokémons.

Mas nossa história não tem Norman como personagem principal, e sim sua filha May e um outro treinador de pokémon vindo de uma outra região: Kanto, mais precisamente da cidade de Pallet. Mas vamos começar com a garota May.

A cidade estava em festa, era aniversário de Petalburg e uma grande festa iria ocorrer naquela noite no ginásio de Norman.

- Mãe! Por que eu tenho que participar dessa festa ridícula? Eu poderia aproveitar melhor o meu tempo.

- May querida não é uma festa ridícula, é a festa de aniversário da cidade!

- E por que vai acontecer mais de uma ao mesmo tempo?

- Porque a cidade toda não cabe no nosso ginásio, então haverá mais festas pela cidade toda.

- E porque temos que cobrar entrada?

- Porque o dinheiro arrecadado será doado ao centro pokémon para ajudar os pokémon que foram abandonados

- Entendi! Mas mesmo assim preferia não ir!

- May! De um incentivo ao seu pai! Ele quase implorou para sediar uma das festas, ele quer muito ajudar o centro pokémon. E esse gesto nobre deve ter o apoio de sua família

- Tudo bem! Vou fingir que estou me divertindo pelo papai

- Essa é a minha garota. Agora vamos comprar uma roupa nova para você e seu irmão

- Mãe! Que tal se eu for comprar minha própria roupa?

- Por que não posso ir junta?

- Não é nada pessoal, mas sempre que você vai me ajudar a comprar roupa, você tenta me convencer a comprar uma camisa de ursinha com uma calça que tem um rabo!

- É que você fica tão linda...

- Mãe!

- Tudo bem, entendi. Pode ir comprar sua roupa

- Obrigada mãe

Dizendo isso May saiu correndo e quase derrubou seu pai que entrava pela porta de casa

- Desculpe papai – disse May continuando correndo

- O que houve? – disse Norman

- Não ligue querido, ela só vai comprar uma roupa nova para a festa

- Você não vai junto?

- Eu ia, mas ela já está naquela idade onde compra as roupas sozinhas e bem longe da mãe

- Ela está crescendo! Ainda ontem tinha 10 anos. Agora com 15 já está na fase de sair com as amigas e deixar os pais de lado

- Além de começar a reparar nos garotos. Logo ela estará namorando

- Só por cima do meu cadáver e só quando ela tiver 32 anos

- Não seja ciumento querido. Ela é muito bonita, logo vai gostar de alguém e provavelmente será correspondida

- Como sabe disso?

- Eu já disse! Ela é bonita!

- Esse é o problema. Os garotos não vão ligar para os sentimentos dela, e sim para o corpo dela.

- E quem seria o garoto ideal para ela?

- Não sei dizer...Mas saberei quando ele aparecer. Ele será inteligente, gentil, engraçado, terá um objetivo de vida, pode até ser um pouco atraente, mas não muito, senão ela não verá a pessoa por trás da beleza, e é claro...eu terei que gostar dele, senão nada feito

- Meu amor...uma pessoa assim não deve existir, e se existir será muito difícil de aparecer... mas deixa para lá. Vamos ajeitar as coisas para a festa.

- Ele existe querida, acredite!

Enquanto isso no Centro Pokémon

- Boa tarde treinador – disse a Enfermeira Joy – Gostaria de se hospedar no Centro Pokémon? Qual é o seu nome?

- Meu nome é Ash Ketchum, mas eu não quero me hospedar

- Quer recuperar seus pokémons?

- Não! Eu vim trazer uns medicamentos em nome do professor carvalho

- Há sim, estávamos esperando sua visita, muito obrigada, precisávamos urgentemente desse medicamento, já que não podemos comprá-lo

- Como assim?

- É que por causa do aumento de pokémons abandonados perto de nossa cidade, nosso trabalho triplicou e entramos em uma crise financeira. E por isso não podemos comprar os remédios mais eficientes, então pedimos uma doação para o Professor Carvalho.

- Mas apenas essa pequena dose ajudará todos os pokémons?

- Só uma gota desse remédio já ajuda muitos pokémons. É um medicamento muito forte. Mas mesmo assim pokémons focarão sem

- Entendo. Queria poder ajudar

- Ora não se preocupe com isso, já estamos tomando medidas para resolvermos esse problema. Não se preocupe, e muito obrigada por esse seu esforço, o Centro Pokémon de Petalburg agradece.

- Não há de que. Obrigado por me receber e até mais

Ash se retirou do centro e já estava se dirigindo para o cais, onde iria pegar um navio de volta para Kanto, quando foi parado por um homem que entregava panfletos.

- Com licença garoto. Não estaria interessado em participar da festa de aniversário de Petalburg? A entrada custa apenas US 15,00

- Não obrigado!

- Ora o que é isso garoto. Vai ser legal. Vai ter danças comidas e muita diversão

- Desculpe, mas eu não sou daqui e tenho que voltar para Kanto

- É por uma razão nobre meu jovem, todo o dinheiro arrecadado será doado para o centro Pokémon da cidade

- Para o Centro Pokémon?

- Exato! Eles estão passando por uma fase difícil, então o conselho da cidade tomou essa decisão. Então, o que me diz

- Bem...Esse poderia ser um jeito deu ajudar o Centro... Tudo bem, me de um ingresso

- Muito bem garoto! Aqui está a sua entrada. A festa começa às 19:00 no ginásio Petalburg

- E onde fica o ginásio?

- É fácil de achar. Fica um pouco antes do centro da cidade, se continuar andando nessa direção o verá

- Certo. Obrigado

Ash se dirigiu para o centro da cidade e realmente encontrou o ginásio. Era bem grande deveria abrigar quase umas 300 pessoas e além disso tinha uma estufa, onde provavelmente os pokémons ficavam.

- Acho que Hoenn seria um ótimo lugar para minha próxima jornada, e talvez eu até possa conhecer o líder, já que a festa será no ginásio. Mas agora é hora de comer

Dito isso Ash se dirigiu para o Shopping da cidade

Enquanto isso May estava no mesmo Shopping com mais duas amigas, já haviam feito as compras e estavam prontas para saírem

- Espera gente – disse May – Eu preciso ir ao banheiro, já volto

Nessa mesma hora Ash entrou pela porta

- Olha só o gato que acabou de entrar – disse uma das garotas

- Nossa, que gracinha

Ash se aproximou das garotas

- Com licença! Podem me dizer onde fica a praça de alimentação

- É no terceiro andar

- Obrigado – disse Ash se retirando

Nesse momento May volta

- May você acabou de perder o maior gato que eu já vi

- Sério? Era muito bonito? Bem... Deixa para lá, preciso voltar para casa

May e as amigas deixaram o Shopping e voltaram para o ginásio

Depois do almoço, Ash voltou para o centro e decidiu se hospedar. E após ligar para Pallet avisando que iria chegar um dia atrasado esperou dar 18:45 para sair.

No caminho, Ash pensou como seria essa festa, afinal, ele não conhecia ninguém e talvez desse sorte se ninguém o reparasse e ele ficasse jogado em um canto apenas comendo. Talvez não fosse tão ruim assim, pensou o garoto enquanto entrava no ginásio.

- Bem vindo amigo – disse um Homem alto de barba – Eu sou Norman, o líder do ginásio e anfitrião da festa

- Obrigado senhor, sou Ash Ketchum de Kanto

- De Kanto? Que bom que você possa passar um tempo conhecendo nossa cidade e é claro, ajudar o centro pokémon

- É um prazer poder ajudar

- Venha conhecer minha família

Norman o puxou para perto de uma moça que servia sucos, e ao lado dela um garoto a ajudava

- Ash, essa é minha esposa Caroline e meu filho Max. Querida, Max esse é Ash de Kanto

- É um prazer conhecê-la senhora, Max

- O prazer é nosso Ash – disse Caroline – Mas o que o fez participar de nossa festa

- Na verdade eu precisava voltar hoje para Kanto, eu só vim fazer uma entrega de uma doação de medicamentos em nome do professor Carvalho para o centro Pokémon

- O professor Carvalho? Ele é um dos cientistas mais famosos do mundo! Você o ajuda? Você deve ser bem inteligente

- Bem, o professor carvalho me treinou e me ensinou tudo o que sei sobre pokémon.

- Então veio trazer uma doação para o centro! Que gentileza

- Obrigado! Depois que fiz a entrega fiquei sabendo da festa e da arrecadação de fundos para ajudar o Centro e achei que poderia ajudar um pouco mais.

- Isso é incrível Ash – disse Norman – Você é um ótimo garoto não é querida?

- É claro amor, agora deixe-o andar por ai

- Tudo bem, mas antes falta você conhecer a minha filha e... Onde ela está?

- Ela ainda está se arrumando pai – disse Max – Sabe Ash, minha irmã é daquelas garotas que passam horas na frente do espelho

- Haha não há mal nenhum em uma garota querer ficar atraente para uma festa, aposto que ela seria horrível sem isso, sem ofensa

- Hahaha muito boa Ash. Normalmente quando a garota demora muito para se arrumar, é porque ela tem MUITO para arrumar

- Querido! Que maldade

- Ora amor você sabe que é piada. Mas diga-me Ash o que você faz?

- Bem, eu estava em uma jornada pelas ilhas laranja, eu fui campeão da liga de lá e também fiquei entre os 16 melhores de Kanto

- Então você diria que seu objetivo de vida é ser um mestre pokémon?

- Exato

- E está pensando em participar da nossa liga?

- Sinceramente sim

- Muito bem Ash pode andar por ai e divirta-se. Quando minha filha aparecer eu o chamo

- Tudo bem. Até mais

- Até – disse Norman que virou para sua esposa e a ficou encarando com um sorriso de orelha a orelha

- O que foi querido?

- Caroline, é ele!

- Ele quem?

- O Ash! É a pessoa perfeita para a May

- Ora querido! Ele é um bom menino, mas não pode arranjar um namorado para sua filha

- Posso tentar. Vou apresentá-los. Tenho que chamar a May

- Nem precisa pai – disse Max – Ela está vindo ai

Norman se virou e viu May descendo as escadas

- Querida filhinha! Que bom que você chegou! A festa está um arraso

- Que bom pai. Espero que todos se divirtam

- Querida... Diga-me... Será que poderia dar uma atenção especial para um certo convidado?

- Hum... Claro pai, mas quem é?

- É um garoto que veio de longe, de Kanto, ele não conhece ninguém daqui, achei que você poderia conversar com ele

- Mas porque o Max não faz isso, ele também é um garoto

- Esse garoto deve ter mais ou menos a sua idade, vocês devem falar sobre os mesmos assuntos. Pokémons, Escola, Relacionamentos

May olhou seu pai de cima a baixo tentando entender o porque disso tudo

- Tudo bem...E onde ele está

- Hum... Droga eu o perdi de vista, de uma volta por ai que eu vou procurá-lo

May viu seu pai sumir no meio dos convidados, May sabia exatamente o que seu pai queria. Ele queria empurrar esse garoto para um relacionamento com ela. Achou isso errado, ela é quem devia escolher a pessoa ideal e não o seu pai, mas não iria reclamar com seu pai, afinal era a festa dele e a ultima coisa que queria era que ela discutisse com seu pai na frente de todo mundo e virar a vilã da festa. Então ela saiu correndo, para quando seu pai voltasse não a encontrar, estava tão distraída que acabou batendo em alguém

- Puxa, desculpa eu não estava olhando para onde andava e... – May perdeu a fala quando viu a pessoa em havia batido. Era um garoto que deveria ter mais ou menos sua idade, era uns dez centímetros maior que ela, tinha olhos castanhos e cabelos pretos aos olhos de May, ele era muito atraente

O garoto também reagiu da mesma forma, ficou sem palavras ao ver a beleza da May, afinal era para outra, ela tinha cabelos castanhos, olhos azuis cristais e um corpo bem definido, com as curvas bem ressaltadas. E a seu modo de ver ela era muito atraente

- Não tem problema eu também não estava prestando atenção

- Eu sou May

- Ash Ketchum. Muito prazer

- Igualmente.

Houve um momento de silencio onde ambos ficaram se observando

- Bem...hum...está se divertindo Ash?

- Agora eu estou. E você?

- Por incrível que pareça, agora estou!

- Quer conversar um pouco? – disse May

- Eu converso, se você dançar comigo

- Eu não danço muito bem

- Para dizer a verdade, eu também não

- Eu vou pisar no seu pé

- É só eu tirar meus pés do caminho

- Tudo bem, me convenceu – disse May entregando sua mão para Ash que a guiou até a pista de dança

May se sentiu insegura com a dança, estava com medo de passar ridículo e de fazer Ash se sentir envergonhado

- Você parece um robô May

- Eu não costumo dançar, esses passos agitados me confundem

- Ora, eu resolvo isso

Nessa hora Ash chegou mais perto de May, e envolveu suas mão na cintura da garota o que a fez corar bruscamente

- Agora você coloca seus braços em volta do meu pescoço

May corou mais ainda, porém obedeceu sem reclamar

- Pronto – disse Ash – Agora agente só se movimenta de um lado para outro

- Mas essa musica é agitada

- Você quer parar? – disse Ash em um tom sedutivo que fez May se derreter

- NÃO! – gritou May que nem se importou dos outros terem olhado – Eu não quero parar, estou gostando

Ash sorriu enquanto May tentava de todas as maneiras possíveis esconder seu rosto que mais parecia um tomate de tão vermelho

Passado alguns minutos, Ash e May eram os únicos que não deixavam a pista de dança, mas uma hora eles iriam se cansar, e depois de 15 minutos já não agüentavam mais

- Acho melhor pararmos um pouco – Disse Ash

- Mas está tão legal

- Mas eu não to agüentando. Andei o dia inteiro. Por que não vamos lá fora e conversamos um pouco como você queria?

- Tudo bem

Os dois saíram e sentaram em um banco em uma praça ao lado do ginásio

- Então Ash, você é um treinador pokémon certo?

- Sim. Eu estava em jornada por Johto, mas acabei no mês passado, desde então estou em casa treinando para minha próxima aventura

- E está pensando em Hoenn?

- Sim. Gostaria de participar da liga Hoenn

- Sabe...Durante um tempo eu sempre quis ser uma coordenadora

- E o que aconteceu?

- Sinceramente eu não sei...Simplesmente sumiu da minha mente, mas algum tempo atrás eu voltei a pensar nisso e em até seguir viajem por Hoenn

- Por que não vamos juntos?

May corou. Ficar sozinha com Ash durante meses? Será que ela agüentaria?

- Eu adoraria Ash

- É tão estranho! – disse Ash

- O que?

- Nós! Acabamos de nos conhecer e parece que nos conhecemos há tanto tempo e que...

-...Podemos contar tudo um ao outro – Terminou May

- Exato! O que será isso?

- Eu acho que sei Ash. Posso lhe contar uma coisa?

- Claro

- É como meus pais se conheceram. Minha mãe me contou essa história já faz alguns anos e naquele tempo eu não tinha entendido direito...Mas parece que ela estava andando na rua, quando se distraiu com um homem que fazia malabarismo na rua e bateu em uma pessoa

- Era seu pai!

- Exato. E ela me disse que assim que o viu, se apaixonou por ele, primeiramente pela beleza e elegância dele, e depois de conhecê-lo, pela sua pessoa: Gentil, bem humorado, destemido...

- E o que há de errado nisso?

- É que eu pensei: "Que besteira! Como alguém pode se apaixonar por uma pessoa que acabou de se conhecer? Isso não existe. Amor à primeira vista não existe".Eu agora eu vi que existe...Por que está acontecendo comigo nesse exato momento

Ash a olhou, tentando entender se ela realmente havia dito aquilo

- Eu acho Ash...Que me apaixonei por você

Ash ficou sem resposta, ele havia achado May bonita desde o primeiro momento em que a viu, e conforme a noite foi passando ele descobriu uma pessoa engraçada, corajosa, linda, determinada e com um sonho: Ser uma coordenadora Pokémon. E percebeu que aquela sensação estranha de que conhecia May há muito tempo, era só o início de uma relação que poderia durar para sempre. Ash também havia se apaixonado por May

- May...Eu estou sem palavras

May abaixou a cabeça, estava um pouco envergonhada do que dissera

- Mas...Vou deixar minhas ações falarem por mim - Disse Ash

Nesse momento Ash levantou a cabeça de May e selou seus lábios contra o dela. Um beijo longo que provou que o tempo poderia ser curto, contando que o amor fosse eterno.

Depois de alguns minutos, eles tiveram que parar para respirar

- Puxa vida – Disse May – Nem em meus melhores sonhos um beijo foi tão perfeito

- E nem em meus melhores sonhos um momento foi tão perfeito

- Eu acho que isso será mágico – disse May

- Eu tenho um ótimo pressentimento...Eu estava falando com o Líder Norman...

-...Minha nossa, Meu Pai – disse May agarrando Ash pelo braço e puxando-o de volta para o Ginásio

- Seu pai? O que isso tem a ver?

- Norman, o líder do ginásio...É meu Pai!

- Seu Pai?

- Pois é! Mundo pequeno não?

- Com certeza. E mesmo assim eu não encontro a _Beyoncé andando na rua!_

Os dois entraram no ginásio e não demoraram para serem pegos por Norman e Caroline

- Até que fim achei vocês – disse Norman

- Querido espere! – disse Caroline

- Não querida isso é importante! Escuta aqui May esse aqui é o Ash, ele é de Kanto, um ótimo garoto. Ele é inteligente, gentil, engraçado, tem um objetivo de vida, é atraente e eu gosto dele. Eu sei que não devo escolher seu futuro parceiro, mas olhe para ele...O garoto é perfeito para você! Deveriam tentar um relacionamento

- Querido pare com isso – disse Caroline – May, Ash, me desculpem por ele é que às vezes ele...

-...Tudo bem mãe. Na verdade...Eu acho que o pai tem razão

- Ele tem?

- Eu tenho?

- Pode apostar pai. Na verdade...Acho que você nunca esteve tão certo na sua vida – disse May abraçando e beijando Ash mais uma vez

- ISSO! – Gritou Norman – Viu Caroline? Eu não te disse?

- Sim. Mas não foi você quem juntou os dois

- Claro que foi

- Claro que não

- Claro que sim...

Enquanto Norman e Caroline discutiam May e Ash já haviam se retirado. Ash iria iniciar uma nova jornada pelo continente de Hoenn, e teria a companhia de sua nova namorada: May. Uma garota que sonhava em ser uma coordenadora Pokémon e que sonhava a partir desse dia, com a vida que construiria ao lado de Ash Ketchum.


End file.
